Luna y Amor ¿MAGIA?
by Elizabeth Tonks
Summary: El amor se hace presente en las reunions de la orden del fenix, Remus y Tonks tendran que afrontar todo lo malo y lo bueno para entender que el amor es la MAGIA mas pura que existe en este mundo y en el mágico "sera dicvertido"
1. Chapter 1

El amor y la luna ¿MAGIA

**El amor y la luna ¿MAGIA?**

Capitulo 1. - **Mucho gusto**

Después del torneo de los tres magos y el claro regreso del Señor Oscuro todo el mundo mágico se encontraba más tenso que de costumbre, claro que no todos por la misma razón, aún existía gente que gracias al ministerio y a El Profeta aun se mantenía en estado incrédulo y no aceptaban las muchas declaraciones que Albus Dumbledor hacia para afirmar el regreso de Lord Voldemort; pero no todos hacian caso a lo que decia el mejor mago de todos los tiempos para dar así paso a los comentarios que siempre hacia el ministro Fudge que por sierto nunca eran buenos, pero Dumbledor inmediatamente ocurrido el suceso penoso del año pasado y la lamentable muerte de Cedric Digory, paso a mandar mensajes via lechuza a los que pertenecían a la primera Orden del Fénix y tenian aun la suerte de estar vivos tambien recluto a otros muchos pertenecientes al ministerio o con muy buenas habilidades de "manipular" hasta con los duendes de gringotts que por sierto eran muy poco sociables uno de ellos era Mundungus que a pesar de ser muy viejo tenia una habilidad para chantajear con buena labia a las personas que no le daba muy buena fama.

Sirius Black tenia la esperanza de que iba por fin hacer algo y divertirse acompañado de su amigo Remus Lupin que aparentemente no hacia caso de como el primero hacia una especie de monologo, le dijo ya cansado.

-deja ya eso Sirius y ayúdame a poner un poco de orden a esto-le dijo Remus un poco agotado y tratando de limpiar la cocina- Dumbledor y los demás llegaran pronto.

- Déjame sentir un poco el sabor del triunfo – le decía Sirius tratando de bajar de la mesa de la cocina en un salto – ya no seré un inútil que se la pasa alimentando a un hipogrifo.

- Dudo que sea tan malo – trataba de darle animo a su amigo.

-No lo creo a veces siento que Buckbeak se aburre de mí – lo dijo como un lamento.

Se escuchaban llegar voces hacia la puerta cuando se vio la cansada imagen de Albus Dumbledor y Lupin se acercaba para saludarlo cuando detrás de él entro una joven bastante interesante que le llamo la atención, traía el pelo rosa chicle y lucia unos ojos grandes de color azul no pudo evitar verla caminar hacia Sirius y darle un abrazo, su amigo aparentemente la conocía.

Paso por su mente que los años que estuvieron en Hogwats Sirius Black era un chico muy apuesto y siempre estaba rodeado de sus admiradoras y ahora aparentemente le gustaban las jóvenes de pelo rosa. Detrás de la joven ingresaron a la cocina Molly y Arthur Weaslley, Kingsley, ojo loco Moody, Dedalus, Bill y Charlie Weaslley, M. Macgonagall, y para la desgracia de los merodeadores Severus Snape.

- Bueno creo que todos los que estamos aquí y unos pocos más que lamentablemente no pudieron asistir a la reunión, pertenecemos a la Orden del Fénix – decía con ese aire de calma que caracterizaba a Albus Dumbledor.

Todos lo miraron atentamente pero Remus Lupin no podía evitar dirigir su mirada eventualmente hacia la joven de pelo escandalosamente lindo y de color rosa– que te pasa por que la miras tanto, debes de concentrarte en otras cosas y además parece ser amiga de Sirius- se decía mentalmente mientras trataba de deslizar la mirada a otro lado cuando desgraciadamente choco con la oscura y fría mirada de Severus Snape que le hacia un gesto despectivo.

- he visto la necesidad de reunirnos aquí, en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place que generosamente nos ofreció nuestro amigo Sirius como sede de nuestras reuniones.

Todos excepto Snape hicieron un claro gesto de agradecimiento hacia donde estaba sentado Sirius y el perezosamente hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Ahora que el ministerio esta negando el regreso del Señor oscuro y el profeta esta realizando una estupenda labor para desprestigiar la declaración del señor Potter nosotros debemos de tratar de mantener la máxima atención de los sucesos que se dan en nuestros respectivos campos para no dejar que los mortifagos que naturalmente siguen con sus trabajos como de costumbre y sin ninguna sospecha sobre ellos- declaraba Dumbledor- pero también trataremos de encontrar alianzas en el mundo mágico con diferentes criaturas mágicas como Hagrid ya lo esta haciendo al ir con Madame Máxime a las montañas del norte para tratar de conversar con los gigantes- Hizo una pausa.

- Bueno espero que todos podamos conllevar una buena relación entre todos por que desde este momento seremos camaradas de oficio- dirigía una mirada a Severus y Sirius que se sintieron algo presionados como si les exigiesen arrancar y entregar sus extremidades a las manos de Dumbledor .

- Me parece, profesor que no todos podrán entregar lo mejor de sí para su respectiva labor-decía con desdén Snape dirigiendo con furia una mirada a Sirius – y se limitaran a sernos de muy poca ayuda.

- Si te refieres a mi te aseguro que yo no soy el que no quiere realizar una misión "peligrosa" asistiendo a reuniones de mortífagos como tu- le respondió ya parado Sirius – y no me place en nada recibirte en mi casa y sentarme en la misma mesa que tu.

-Basta Severus – calmadamente se escuchaba de la boca de Dumbledor – debemos tratar de mantenernos cordiales y amables entre nosotros.

Tanto Sirius como Snape desviaron las miradas como no haciendo caso de lo que decía Dumbledor.

-Creo que es todo por hoy dentro de dos semanas nos reuniremos de nuevo por la noche- se dirigió a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-pero antes- Dumbledor trataba de decir algo dirigiendo sus pequeños ojos azules hacia Sirius- espero no te moleste pero tenia pensado que la familia Weaslley se trasladara hasta el comienzo de clases a tu casa ¿qué te parece?

-Claro a mí me complacerían con su compañía – dijo Sirius tratando de no sonar desesperado por la soledad que lo inundaba sin contar con la compañía de Remus toda la semana se la pasaban recordando el pasado pero faltaba un poco de vida "gritos era lo que faltaba- cuando llegaran.

-OH querido muchas gracias pero no crees que seremos mucha molestia son cuatro niños-le decía la señora Weaslley- espero que no cambies de opinión después.

-No te preocupes Molly a mí me gusta el ruido, gritos y escándalo es mas deberíamos invitar a Hermione también– trataba de decir Sirius al pensar que por fin dejaría de cocinar y que llegaba la hora de probar algo decente.

-bueno entonces es un hecho el fin de semana la flia. Weaslley se instalara temporalmente en tu casa Sirius, y dentro de una semana mas llegara Harry para luego dirigirse al colegio- concluía Dumbledor.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – trataba de no parecer demente al gritar- Harry vendrá a mi casa?

-Espero no te moleste – le decia Dumbledor con una cara de sorpresa.

-No para nada estare encantado que mi AHIJADO llegue, tenemos muchas de las que tengo que hablar sé esta haciendo un hombre y no sabe como tratar a una chica...

-Bueno creo que eso es todo podemos irnos- se levantaba Dumbledor.

Todos salían por el pasillo menos Arthur, Molly y la joven que había llamado extrañamente la atención de Remus.

-Nunca viniste a visitarme – le decia Sirius fingiendo molestia- pero tengo a alguien a quien probablemente no recuerdes pero ya conocías, te lo pressentare.

-En realidad mi madre me tenia prohibido dirigirme a la mansión Black pero ya le explique que eres inocente y comprendió a la perfección- le decia la joven.

-¿Sí? – bueno no importa –le jalaba del brazo un Sirius bastante impaciente- ¡hey! Remus ven par acá.

La joven vio dirigirse a un hombre con aspecto cansado y pobremente vestido pero con un porte de príncipe y con una cara de seriedad inigualable.

-te presento a mi sobrina favorita- mascullo Sirius que jalaba al frente a la joven como si fuese un objeto- Nymphadora Tonks, te acuerdas de Andrómeda Ted, es su hija, que te parece?

-Mucho gusto- decia al extenderle la a Remus con una sonrisa despampanante.

-Él es...—Sirius puedo hablar contigo por favor se le oía decir a Arthur- si espérame-y Sirius se marcho.

-Soy Remus Lupin y el gusto es mío- sostuvo por un momento la mano de Tonks y extrañamente parecía que el tiempo se paraba para ambos.

-Sirius me dijo que ya me conocías? No lo recuerdo-lo decia claramente confundida.

-Si –asintió con la cabeza – eras muy pequeña cuando visitaba con Sirius La casa de tus padre, personas muy agradables.

Tonks aparentemente lo miraba con interés, directamente a los ojos, eso hizo que Remus sé asustar un poco aunque no entendía porque.

- Nymphadora me dijeron que trabajabas en el ministerio –trataba de esquivar la insistente mirada de la joven con su pregunta – como te esta hiendo?

-Bien pero por favor no me llames por mi nombre sólo dime Tonks sólo Tonks- decia cuando se veía que su pelo cambiaba de rosa a un rojo suave.

Remus no pudo contener no mirar a su pelo tanto tiempo que Tonks se dio cuenta.

-Soy metamorfomaga- no es muy fácil para mí controlarme aún pero enserio que lo intento- decia Tonks- creo que es incomodo para ti ver a una fenómeno como yo cerca de ti verdad.

- No para nada me pareció muy emocionante ver de cerca la metamorfosis de un mago, dijo algo apenado por provocar en ella esa culpabilidad y solo por quedársela viendo-pero por que dices que eres un fenómeno?

-bueno porque siempre me molestaba así en Hogwarts- pero a todos ellos les di unas buenas lecciones al ponerles hechizos de pica en las camas durante un mes jaja .

La imagen de una chica dulce paso a la de una muchacha traviesa que a Remus le encanto parecía como una niña que no para de hacer travesuras.

-Y bien ya se conocieron- preguntaba Sirius que se acercaba- espero no te haya asustado le decia a su sobrina dirigiendo con los ojos hacia Remus.

-No digas tonterías le dijo Remus a Sirius – tú eres el único que asusta en esta casa, y que te dijo Arthur.

-Me dijo que no los esperara hasta la tarde mañana- así que Loony mañana deberemos limpiar todo esto por la mañana y me agradeció como cincuenta veces él recibirlos acá.

-¿por qué te dice loony?- pregunto algo confundida Tonks.

-mmm no por nada son cosas de colegio- trataba de esquivar la pregunta- bueno si no les molesta iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco a la azotea fue un gusto Tonks– se marchaba Remus sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Sirius para que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca como lo hacia casi siempre.

-Me parece muy interesante- pensó en vos alta por lo que Sirius la escucho.

-Si es muy bueno pero sufrió mucho- dijo Sirius tratando de arrastrarla al sillón que tenían cerca- te gusta verdad?

A Tonks la pregunta parecía que le cayo como un chorro de agua hela, no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente.

-que? A mi?-decía casi tartamudeando.

-No a Kreacher, claro que ti por Merlín niña no tienes el temperamento Black para disfrazar tus emociones- se lo decía como un regaño.

-Bueno si me impacto pero se lo digas talvez es solo momentáneo pero no quiero arruinar por eso lo que puede llegar a ser una hermosa amistad- le dijo abruptamente como si se tratara de un discurso.

-Esta bien pero no te atrevas a lastimarle- le dijo Sirius que estaba algo desafiante- te arrepentirás.

-que es lo que me harás? –le decia Tonks algo divertida por el papel de madre que empezaba tomar su tío.

-Yo? Nada en absoluto tu te lamentaras por lastimarle, no es porque sea mi mejor amigo pero si no fuera por una sola cosa tendría a muchas chicas suplicándole un poco de amor- dijo Sirius.

Tonks no entendió muy bien que era esa cosa pero no quiso preguntar más por ahora y al despedirse de su tío se apareció en su departamento que estaba en el centro del Londres mágico, ponerse un pijama y acostarse en su cama ya que mañana pensaba ir al trabajo temprano para luego ir a Grimmauld Place ya que le intrigaba que era es única razón por la que Remus no podía encontrar el amor.

Tonks no podía conciliar el sueño aún ya marcada las dos de la mañana, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre de pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos color miel que recordaba a la perfección, realmente se decía – me deslumbro aquel porte, tan seguro serio y amable. No podía dejar de pensar en él y solo deseo soñar con él y de pronto cayo en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto en Grimmauld Place Remus se acurrucaba en la fresca brisa de la noche de verano y por su mente recordaba esa adorable persona que había conocido el día de hoy- y todo gracias a Sirius por fin hace algo bueno-mascullo.

-creo amigo mío que siempre hago cosas buenas por ti- le sorprendió por la espalda un Sirius sigiloso- que es lo que té pasa te noto algo pensativo.

-es tu imaginación Sirius-trataba e cambiar de tema.

- parece que te sorprendió mi sobrina no es cierto?- le decía con una mirada de travieso- es muy linda no lo crees?

-Si es bonita- trataba de sonar natural y desinteresado- pero que edad tiene parece joven.

-no parece, es tiene veintitrés años - es muy talentosa no?-seguía con el juego de preguntas.

-No lo sé –decía Remus tratando de escapar del hostigamiento de su amigo- tú lo debes de saber mejor que yo.

-Por ahora Remus querido amigo. Pensaba en vos alta Sirius que trataba de refrescarse un poco.

N/A He ahí mi creación, espero les guste en serio aunque no lo crean me costo no mucho pero es que es el primer fanfic que escribo y que mejor que con la adorable y prefecta pareja de N. Tonks y Remus Lupin, También esta Sirius por que me gusta su carácter pero no se compara a mi querido Remus, bueno basta de bla bla bla espero me dejen sus comentarios por favor será de mucha ayuda para el próximo capitulo que aun no se de que se tratara.

Besos y cariños chauuu y se cuidan.


	2. mentiras piadosas

CAPITULO 2 Mentiras "piadosas"

**CAPITULO 2 Mentiras "piadosas"**

Los dias pasaron excesivamente rápido a comparación de lo general desde el ingreso a la Orden del Fénix; Tonks volvió a su casa muy cansada dispuesta a prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente y recostarse en su cómoda cama, cuando ya con pijama se dirigía a su habitación paso cerca de la puerta del balcón de su departamento quedando extrañamente hipnotizada por la luz blanca que despedía el cielo a altas horas de la noche, salió y vio con interés lo hermosa que se veía la luna esa noche no pudo entender por que le deslumbraba a tal punto, al sentir el frio en sus brazos desnudos entro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Remus yacía en una cama desvencijada en la honorable mansión Black por la noche anterior, La luna llena y su correspondiente transformación lo habían dejado devastado sentia unas ganas infinitas de gritar a todo aquel que se le cruzara se sentia enojado y mas que eso frustrado no entendia como algo tan hermoso podía convertirlo en un ser infame incapaz de ser consciente de sus actos.

-¿qué tal lunático? ¿cómo te fue anoche?- le preguntaba un Sirius alegre y distraído con un par de zarigüeyas muertas que llevaba para Buckbeak.

- igual que siempre Sirius- contesto frustrado.

mi querida prima pregunto por ti al no encontrarte anoche -dijo algo divertido.

¿y qué le dijiste?- trato de sonar casual.

Bueno le dije que tenias un cita con una MUJER muy atractiva- contesto haciendo énfasis en una palabra.

¡¿QUÉ?!-sonó sorprendido- ¿cómo te atreviste a inventar algo así?.

La verdad no lo sé – lo dijo con tono sarcástico –creo que debía decirle que saliste con un apuesto muchacho.

Saldré a buscarla –dijo Remus.

Remus recordó instantáneamente lo agradable que resulto estar en compañía de Tonks, las semanas pasadas se la pasaban hasta altas horas de la noche platicando de cualquier tema, para ellos era un mundo aparte estar en compañía del otro o eso decia Molly al verlos tan unidos, parecían que se conocían de toda la vida.

Tomo su abrigo y dispuesto a salir se dirigió a la puerta de principal, cuando tomo el picaporte sonó el timbre, y los gritos de la madre de Sirius se hicieron presentes.

- vaya esa mujer nunca se calmara- hablo disgustado Sirius dispuesto a ver quien ocasiono el griterío de su querida madre.

Al abrir la puerta Remus pudo ver a la chica que estaba presente en sus sueños más profundos, estaba ahí con el pelo rosa y corto, los hermosos ojos azules que no podia quitar de su mente desde que la conoció.

Pero ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Sirius con cara de asustado.

yo... bueno mmm-trataba de inventar alguna excusa – vine a ver a Buckbeak, si a Buckbeak ehh el esta ¿bien?

Remus y Sirius se miraron confundidos parecía que Tonks estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius pero de ese modo no actuaría tan mal.

aparentemente un Hipogrifo es más importante que tu amado tío ¿verdad?- dijo indignado Sirius- esta bien lo traeré para que no te acongojes más por él ser tan amado que es Buckbeak.

Sirius dejaba la habitación pero aún se escuchaban sus quejas a lo largo de las escaleras mientras tanto Tonks miraba a Remus tratando de descubrir algo oculto en su presencia y sin embargo Remus no encontraba palabras para explicar lo que Sirius le habia dicho al justificar su ausencia.

y ¿cómo has estado Remus? – empezó a decir Tonks.

bien, pero a mi no me gustan la mujeres- dijo casi gritando.

¿perdon, qué dijiste? Pregunto algo confundida.

Bueno es que si me gustan las mujeres pero no las muy atractivas- explico algo tímido.

No te entiendo ¿qué tratas de decir?

Bueno lo que pasa es que Sirius me contó que te dijo que salí con "una mujer muy atractiva" –contesto algo apenado.

Tonks parecía no entender nada, no sabía de que era de lo que hablaba su interlocutor.

Bueno al parecer Buckbeak no desea visitas por el momento- entro diciendo Sirius con una sonrisa en su rostro- parece que ese hipogrifo duerme más cada día.

Sirius me quieres explicar de que habla Remus- le pregunto Tonks con una mirada acechante.

Lo que pasa es que nuestro querido LUNA.. digo Remus es algo escandaloso al ver a una bella dama como tu Tonks.

¿qué? ¿es eso cierto Remus?- le pregunto algo esperanzada.

Mmm... si – no tuvo otra opción que admitir la declaración de su amigo o estaba obligado a inventar una nueva "mentira".

Tonks no pudo dejar de ver lo profundo de esos ojos color miel que tanto la tranquilizaban y sintió esta vez que la trasladaban a otro mundo, un mundo donde no existía las recriminaciones ni la maldad, ni el egoísmo; un mundo donde todos éramos tratados por igual y el amor rompía las barreras de la soberbia.

y tu pequeña ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que viniste tan temprano y en domingo?- pregunto con una mirada de cautela.

¿Yo? Bueno ya te dije sólo quería visitar a Buckbeak – dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Bueno ya que ambos quedaron en evidencia junto con sus verdaderas intenciones, creo que podríamos divertirnos "juntos" ¿qué le parece?- hablo Sirius.

N/A: hola que tal? -.- espero que se encuentren bien muchas gracias Sisa Lupin por tu apoyo mmmm bueno volviendo a lo nuestro no se donde se fue mi imaginación el día que escribí este capitulo es extremadamente corto pero me dio pena y aun así lo publique pero les aseguro que el próximo tendrá mucho más romance y estará presente el Remus que amamos o que al menos a mi me gusta así.

Suerte, abrazos y besos bye bye


	3. Èl y Ella

CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 3 El y Ella**

Hola de nuevo, les explicaré, este capitulo lo narrare en primera persona para poder expresar mejor lo sentimientos de Remus y Nymph espero que les guste n-n

**Él:**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la primera reunión de la Orden y desde que la conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, tan extravagante y cautivadora a la vez, no me explico porque mi mente se concentro en ella, no entiendo que es lo que me atrae de ella si es sólo una niña, sobrina de mi mejor amigo.

Cuando se va acercando hacia mi, mis piernas desean moverse por si solas y comienzan a dirigirme hacia ella seguidas de mis brazos que ansían rodearlas en un fuerte abrazo.

Hola Remus! –me dice con la mirada llena de alegría - ¿cómo has estado?

bien y tu? –le respondí aun sin dejar de observar esos hermosos ojos azules.

Bueno un poco aburrida siento que me asfixio en mi casa los fines de semana y sólo puedo venir acá- me dice.

Y no tienes algún chico que este cortejándote ¿qué extraño no? –le digo esperando que la repuesta sea negativa.

No, pero tenia pensado salir a comer contigo claro si tu quieres- me lo dice sin miedo alguno y siempre con una sonrisa.

Claro con mucho gusto, pero no te molestará que te vean conmigo? – no pude evitar preguntar.

¿de qué hablas? – me pregunto arqueando una ceja- no sigas con lo mismo Remus no debes de menospreciarte, tienes que entender que eres muy valioso para mi.

¿para ti? – me extraño lo que dijo y no pude evitar preguntar.

Bueno para todos mmm creo que nos esperan para comer – me lo dijo desviando la mirada- vamos o Molly se molestara.

Desde ese momento nuestra relación paso de ser de compañeros a amigos y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sentí que era apreciado como un ser humano por alguien que es muy importante para mi, sentí que mi corazón podía parar y correr al mismo tiempo, cuando siento su aroma, escucho su respiración cuando esta cerca mío.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentado en la biblioteca de la familia Black cuando escuche gritos desde abajo, trate de asomarme a la puerta para saber que es lo que pasaba, paso por mi mente que los gritos que se escuchaban pertenecían a Molly que regañaba a Fred y George por alguna travesura; cuando me disponía a dar un paso fuera de la habitación recibí un golpe en el pecho, era Nymphadora.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No entendía de que hablaba, me enmudecí al ver lágrimas rodar por su mejilla.

acaso no te importo nada, acaso no me consideras tu amiga para poder confiar en mi?- me grito.

Mi pecho sentía un dolor indescriptible y no entendía cual era la causa.

responde Remus ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras un hombre lobo?

Nymphadora yo...

No te atrevas a llamarme así o Tonks, para ti aparentemente no soy ni seré nada olvídate de nuestra amistad olvídate de que me conoces.

Estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero no pude seguir inmóvil, camine con largos pasos hacia ella y la abrace, el tiempo pareció detenerse, sentí el aroma de goma de mascar de su cabello que parecía estar de un rojo brillante, escuchaba su respiración y el latir de su corazón, en ese momento no quería nada más que permanecer a su lado y protegerla de todo mal, brindarle mi amor por la eternidad y ser felices por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Escuche unos pasos que se acercabas y rápidamente me aleje de ella.

¿está todo bien? Pregunto Molly seguida de un Sirius extremadamente divertido.

Si, es sólo que teníamos que aclarar una cuantas cosas no es necesario que se preocupen pero gracias por ello- es lo único que pude decir. Y repentinamente Tonks salió de la habitación como un relámpago.

Y seguido de esto no pude desapercibir la mirada de reproche de Sirius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y me encontraba en un ameno juego de naipes explosivos con Sirius, hasta que...

tu la quieres- me dijo Sirius sin problemas - pero no lo aceptas.

no entiendo que tratas de decir- no puede ser lo sabía todo pero como se dio cuenta.

Yo sé que ella también te quiere y sé que serían muy felices si lo aceptaras.

Eso no es posible y tu sabes bien cual es esa peluda razón y por eso soy muy peligroso, también pobre y viejo.

Que obstinado que resultas ser a veces.

No es por eso yo sólo la quiero proteger, de mi.

Y quien se supone que te protegerá de ti, cuando ahora parece que te privas de ser feliz.

En ese momento no supe que pensar, era cierto yo estaba actuando como el peor de los tercos no escuchaba razones que para mal eran ciertas, en ese momento no podía decidir que hacer ya que se llevaba en mi cabeza una batalla:

tu eres demasiado peligroso- decía la primera voz.

pero sólo una vez al mes, podría tomar precauciones – se escuchaba decir de la segunda voz.

No tienes trabajo, ni dinero y eres muy viejo.

No es por que yo lo quiera así, podré dedicarme a cualquier cosa para poder sostenernos incluso en el mundo muggle. Y el amor no tiene edad.

Le robaras los mejores años de su vida obligándola a quedarse contigo.

Fue ahí donde acabo, era cierto, yo no quería eso para ella la quería demasiado no podría soportar verla desdichada al lado de un Licántropo, pobre y viejo.

Será mejor que la saque de mi mente y corazón aún que resulte ser muy difícil y sobre todo doloroso.

**Ella:**

Me siento muy cansada, el trabajo del ministerio se ha intensificado para que la gente piense que todo esta en orden y cada día no puedo evitar de ir a visitar la mansión Black, no entiendo bien el por que pero cuando estoy cerca de él siento que nada puede arruinar el momento, siento que nos complementamos; él es "diferente" muy respetuoso, amable, educado, serio y humilde; cuando platicó con él mi corazón siente que lo conoce de toda la vida y a veces no explico el porque de esta situación.

Al principio creí que sólo lo quería como un hermano mayor pero en mi interior este sentimiento tan extraño se fue aclarando y resulto ser que lo quería, lo descubrí en la primera cita.

Yo le había mencionado que me gustaría ir a comer con él y el accedió, me sentía feliz no sabía como ir vestida por mi mente paso que si me vestía como una joven inmadura talvez lo avergonzara y se me arreglara muy extravagante tal vez ya no me reconocería, después se una larga discusión con mi yo interior decidí ponerme la ropa de siempre unos jeans de color azul y una chaqueta de negro mi cabello sería corto y violeta no me sentía complacida conmigo misma pero ya no había tiempo para alcanzar a cambiarme seguro que él me estaría esperando.

Quedamos en vernos en la plaza que estaba al frente de la mansión, cuando yo llegaba pude alcanzar a verlo estaba de negro tan elegante no podía creerlo yo iba a salir con aquel hombre extremadamente atractivo y además muy caballeroso, al saludarme tomó mi mano derecha y la beso con delicadeza sentí que mi corazón se saldría de la emoción.

-Hola Remus, disculpa el retraso –le dije con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

No te preocupes yo acabo de llegar – me respondió.

Y donde quieres ir?

Te parece si comemos en un lugar nuevo y realmente exclusivo.

Si, claro pero recuerda que yo te invite así que yo pagare- le dije.

No hace falta ya me hice cargo de los gastos.

No podía creerlo, no sabia que pensar, yo le había invitado y el lo tenía arreglado todo; acaso esta comida tiene la misma importancia para él como la tiene para mi o simplemente lo hizo por cortesía.

Me dijo que le sostuviera la mano por un momento y poco después aparecimos en un campo con flores y árboles altos y frondosos que proporcionaba un pequeño pasaje por donde aparecían pequeños rayos de luz a mi derecha podía alcanzar a ver un pequeño lago donde aparecían criaturas mágicas.

¿Pero qué es esto?- le pregunte.

esto, es el lugar nuevo y súper exclusivo.

Y sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón haciendo aparecer una canasta parecida a las que usan para los camping, deslizó un movimiento de su varita proporcionando el movimiento de un mantel, dos rosas y un florero situándose en el centro del campo donde pude ver que las flores mágicamente se apartaban para darnos un sitio donde descendió el mantel y las rosas.

no te molestará que comamos aquí verdad? Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

no, por supuesto que no- le dije algo sorprendida aún- pero tu hiciste todo esto?

Conseguir el lugar si fue trabajo mío pero Molly amablemente me ayudo con la comida y las bebidas.

Nos sentamos y comimos, la fantástica comida de Molly y disfrute de la inigualable compañía de aquel hombre me hicieron olvidar todo lo demás hablamos de todo, de nuestros años en Hogwarts nuestra infancia, de nuestros padres y desde luego del chocolate.

Para mi no había nada que no fuera capaz de ocultarle, era de mi completa confianza, pero yo aparentemente para él no significaba lo mismo.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Mañana los chicos volverían al colegio, mientras tanto yo estaba en la azotea tratando de tomar un poco de aire puro cuando...

No entiendo por que no obedeces un poco a tu madre- se escuchaba decir de Hermione.

Por que creo ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones- se lo decía Ron.

Hola Tonks – me saludó Ginny .

Hola Ginny – le salude.

puedes ayudarnos, no creo poder limpiar esto "SOLA" ya que no se puede contar con ellos discutiendo- me dijo fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

Claro, pero y los gemelos?- le pregunte.

Me parece que están preparando una nueva broma en su habitación- me dijo cuando levantando lo que parecía ser unos cráneos del piso.

Y ya estas lista para volver a clases?

Si, pero no estoy muy segura de que este año sea muy bueno.

Por qué lo dices?

Supongo que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cambiara- me dijo - Ojo loco no esta dispuesto a volver, aún sabiendo que no estará dentro de su baúl.

Ja si ya lo creo.

Sabes el mejor profesor de Defensa que tuvimos hasta el momento fue El profesor Lupin.

Y tu sabes por que no continuo en el colegio?- se me ocurrió preguntarle.

Alguien divulgó su estado.

¿ a qué te refieres?

Tonks, él es un hombre lobo.

No podía creerlo, como era posible que no me lo haya contado, que acaso no significo nada para él, a pesar de que yo confiaba ciegamente en él, él no confió ni un poco en mi para contarme algo de suma importancia.

Ya entendía por que desaparecía en las noches de luna llena, ya entendía las tantas excusas que me daba Sirius para justificar su ausencia.

Encontró a Molly en mi camino y le pregunte si sabía donde estaba, ella trato de tranquilizarme, al parecer yo estaba muy alterada pero después conseguí que me dijera que él se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Me dirigí hacia ahí y entre, le vi a los ojos, cerré los míos y no pude evitar darle un golpe en el pecho, le reclame por que no me lo dijo, sólo abrió la boca para Pronunciar mi nombre, todo me parecía un sueño, él hombre que yo creía noble y bueno no era más que un mentiroso, sentía que no podía permanecer ahí más o de otro modo mi corazón explotaría, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando sentí que dos brazos me rodeaban, escuchaba su respiración el silencio nos inundó tanto que pude sentir el latir de su corazón, cerré los ojos y sentí estar flotando sentía tener tanta emoción en mi corazón que creía ser capaz de explotar si no me libraba antes de los brazos de Remus, bueno eso hasta antes de que Remus me alejará de él y después escuchar la voz de Molly preguntando si todo estaba en orden, Remus sólo fue capaz de decir que teníamos algo que aclarar, en lo que concierne a mi todo estaba más enredado que antes, me sentía mucho más confundida.

Días después de lo ocurrido estaba en mi departamento con mi pijama cundo escuche ruidos provenientes de la chimenea me acerque con mi varita en mano y pude ver como Sirius aparecía en medio del fuego.

¿qué pasa te sientes mal?- me dijo muy enojado- ¿por qué no has venido?

si creo que tengo la fiebre del dragón – no supe que más inventar.

bueno, sólo vine para decirte que él te quiere – lo dijo tan sereno.

¿a quien te refieres?- le pregunte.

A Kreacher, por merlín niña por supuesto que a Remus- me dijo casi a gritos.

No estoy segura de creerte.

¿QUÉ? Estas poniendo en duda la palabra de un fugitivo de Azkavan.

Vete no estoy de humor- la verdad quería estar sola.

Yo sé que tu también lo quieres.

Pero eso a él no le importa.

No le hagas caso, sabes que el es muy terco, no acepta que haya alguien muy guapa que guste de él, sólo le tienes que tener paciencia y por sobre todo coraje por que creo que tu serás la que de el primer paso.

Y Sirius se marcho diciéndome que tenía que alimentar a Buckbeak, me dejo sola con mis pensamientos y llegue a una conclusión: luchare por mi felicidad que estaba al lado de aquel hombre de ojos de color miel que me envolvían.

N/A: ¿qué les pareció? Espero que no mal jaja bueno diganme todo lo que les inspire este cap, recuerden que sus comentarios son los que dirigen el rumbo de esta historia.

Hasta pronto, suerte, abrazos y besos.

Elizabeth Tonks.


	4. Como conquistar a un LICÁNTROPO

**Capítulo 4 " COMO CONQUISTAR A UN LICANTROPO"**

El frío ya estaba presente en las calles, los días habían pasado con una rapidez anormal y Tonks estaba decidida a conquistar el corazón de un licántropo, sabía que le costaría pero no podía permitirse a si misma alejarse de él sin siquiera hacer el intento de quererlo.

hola Tonks – le saludo su amigo y compañero Kingsley

hola cómo te va?- se lo dijo más por educación que por interés.

¿te pasa algo? Te veo tensa

no, bueno en realidad si, pero nadie me puede ayudar, gracias.

Estas segura? Por que no me cuentas

Kingsley pudo alcanzar a ver la cara de preocupación y consternación de su joven amiga.

bueno, lo que pasa es que me enamore de alguien que me ve como su hermanita.

Y cómo quieres que te vea él- le pregunto un tanto preocupado.

escucha Kingsley, yo lo quiero y mucho, quiero que me deje quererlo.

Y se puede saber de quien se trata?

NO, en absoluto; sólo dime que es lo que debo hacer?- se la veía un poco asustada de que alguien la escuchara.

bueno siempre he creído en que la indiferencia es una buena arma para ver cómo reaccionará la otra persona.

En verdad así lo crees?

Si, pero venía a decirte otra cosa- y miró a ambos lados temiendo de que lo escuchen- esta noche hay una reunión de la orden espero que no te retrases.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza, y vio como Kingsley se alejaba.

esta noche, veremos como te sabe una cucharada de tu propia medicina Remus Lupin- se decia mentalmente.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche se torno fría y Tonks lucia casualmente despampanante, llevaba su uniforme de auror pero el pelo lo llevaba de color negro y ondulado, los ojos de color azul, ella se acercaba a la puerta y toco el timbre.

En el interior de la mansión Black, los gritos de la madre de Sirius se estaban haciendo presentes, todos los integrantes de la orden estaban en espera de la única faltante que era Nymphadora.

no entiendo por qué sigue ahí esa maldita pata de troll – se les escuchaba decir a Tonks seguido de la voz de la señora Weasley.

pero querida, qué es lo que te demoró tanto ya comenzaba preocuparme?

Molly lo siento es que tuve trabajo extra en el ministerio.

Todos dirigían la mirada por donde había ingresado Tonks, Remus no podía fingir su sorpresa, él la veía más hermosa cada vez.

Bienvenida señorita Tonks – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – ya teniendo a Tonks con nosotros, podemos dar comienzo a la reunión.

¿Harry ya sabe que es lo que pretende Voldemort? – preguntó con interés Sirius.

No, me temo que no es el momento de decírselo – dijo con toda calma el anciano- preferiría que la orden se hiciera cargo de resguardar el departamento de misterios.

Dumbledore alcanzó a ver la aprobación de todos los integrantes ahí presente.

Y desde luego creo pertinente formar parejas para cuidar el departamento de misterios por las noches.

pero Albus, no crees que eso ponga en evidencia la ubicación de lo que quiere Voldemort? Pregunto Arthur Weasley.

Prefiero arriesgar el secreto de esta manera y así sabremos cuanto es lo que están avanzando.

Al ver que nadie más objetaba el rumbo de su plan siguió hablando.

Esta noche será la primera y creo que los que conocen mejor que nadie el ministerio serán los apropiados para iniciar esta vigilancia, por supuesto me refiero a la señorita Tonks y el señor Kingsley.

Discúlpeme profesor pero esta noche no podré, presiento que el dos de los asesores del departamento de correspondencia y comunicación mágica son Mortífagos – excusó Kingsley.

puedo entender eso Kingsley, entonces me veré obligado de pedirte Remus que por favor acompañes a la señorita Tonks esta noche - se lo dijo con seriedad.

Si , esta bien – dijo Remus con un poco de nerviosismo.

Está usted de acuerdo Tonks?- le preguntó Dumbledore.

Me da igual- dijo Tonks desviando la mirada. Mientras recibía un codazo de parte de la señora Weasley.

Por otro lado Sirius hacía lo mismo con Remus.

Bueno, entonces mañana será Arthur y Kingsley y la próxima............

Albus Dumbledore seguía hablando, pero Remus se había desconectado de la reunión que se llevaba a cabo mientras él no podía dejar de ver a Tonks; le sorprendió su reacción a lo que dijo Dumbledore, o es que a caso estaba muy molesta, esta noche sería su oportunidad, él había acordado con su conciencia que si ella muestra disposición de tener alguna relación él estaría dispuesto a ignorar que es muy peligroso, viejo y pobre para ella, y así podrá estar cerca de la mujer que más ha querido en este mundo.

Tonks estaba hablando con Molly acerca de su comportamiento, hasta que ella enmudeció al ver a ese hombre que la volvía loca acercarse hacia ellas.

Molly Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo – le dijo señalando el lugar donde su esposo y el director la esperaban.

Molly rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos, mientras que nuestro hermoso lobo, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Tonks.

Hola ¿cómo te ha ido? – le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

acaso te interesa? – se lo dijo con toda la antipatía posible.

Sigues molesta por ocultarte algo tan vergonzoso?

No, pero creo que tu crees que eres muy importante para mi, como para que yo lo siga recordándolo - se lo dijo con todo el dolor en su corazón – y si me disculpas tengo que marcharme.

Y salió dejando a un pobre hombre solo y herido.

Vaya, parece que está demasiado molesta – se escucho decir de Sirius – lo siento Remus pero la perdiste.

creo que es lo mejor – le dijo – por fin se dio cuenta que no se podía dar nada mágico entre los dos.

Te estas escuchando – le dijo con un gesto incrédulo – te importa más de lo que tu crees.

claro que me importa – dijo - yo la quiero mucho.

Bueno entonces que es lo que esperas, conquístala, esta noche es tu oportunidad.

pero ya la escuchaste, ella no me quiere ni ver.

Pero eso no es lo suficiente como para que tu te alejes , entiéndelo en la noche estarán solos, juntos y a la luz de ... las estrellas.

Y eso? Le pregunto Remus.

No pareces un Hombre lobo, te pareces más a un conejo inocente – se lo dijo casi a gritos – es tu oportunidad de acercarte más a ella, pero con RESPETO, recuerda que sigue siendo mi sobrina.

Y por fin Remus comprendió que es lo que iba hacer, sentía que esto sería como forzarla a quererlo pero no podía resignarse a perderla, la quería lo suficiente como para dejarla ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento se intensificaba al avanzar más la tarde, Tonks no podía creer lo que había hecho en la reunión, se sentía culpable, culpable de provocar la distancia entre ella y el hombre que más quería en todo el mundo, pero era un mal necesario, tenía que saber cual sería el proceder de Remus, tenía que convencerse de que no la quería o de lo contrario y era lo que esperaba, si sentía lo mismo que ella, se sentiría la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Ya de noche y en el departamento de misterios se encontraba Nimph y Remus, se los veía tan bien juntos pero a la vez cada uno ocupaba un mundo distinto, Remus trato de romper el frío hielo con el que le trataba Tonks.

¿cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunto con la mirada más tierna que un dulce gatito.

bien – no podía decir nada más, ella quería saber que es lo que haría él al verla tan indiferente.

¿sólo bien, no me dices nada más?- le preguntó nuevamente.

Qué se supone que debería decirte?- le dijo con la mirada perdida.

Se escucho de parte de Remus un suspiro profundo, y en cuanto concierne a Tonks, ella sentía que no podía seguir con ese trato, estaba harta de actuar de esa manera con él, quería decirle que sólo hacia falta de él que le dijera un te quiero para ella cambiar su posición.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el ultimo cruce de palabras que habían tenido, y sin embargo Tonks estaba mucho más empeñada en actuar de esa manera al ver que su querido Licántropo no hacía nada, por otro lado Remus no podía entender que el ocultarle la magnitud de su problema hiciera que Tonks se comportará de tal manera, tan fría y distante, ella no sabía que su comportamiento eran como puñaladas frías en el corazón del lobo.

El ambiente cada vez se ponía más tenso, pero de un momento a otro Remus sabía que debía actuar, recordaba las palabras de su amigo, "debes de aprovechar la situación" daba vueltas en su cabeza; sabía que si no actuaba en este momento debía aceptar la idea de perderla.

Y Tonks estaba igual, quería, deseaba abrazar a Remus y decirle que lo quería que no importaba que le haya ocultado aquello, sólo quería que el no siga con la idea obstinada de alejarse de ella, "ya basta, debo dejar de actuar así, si quiero que Remus me vea como a una mujer debo actuar como tal, al diablo con la indiferencia, luchare por que me quiera" se decía mentalmente.

yo....- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo se miraron y sonrieron.

LO SIENTO!- volvieron a decir juntos.

Yo lo siento, no debí ocultarte algo tan importante – le decía Remus con esos hermosos ojos color miel posados en los de ella.

No, de ningún modo, yo soy la que lo siente, debí de entender tus razones, actué como una niña inmadura – le decía con los ojos húmedos.

Te quiero Remus- le dijo estrechándole con los brazos – siempre te querré.

Remus sintió una alegría inmensa, una lágrima iba rodando por su mejilla y de pronto sintió el impulso de besarla, quería tenerla por siempre con él, y así un largo minuto duró con un dulce y tierno beso.

Al separarse, ella estaba tan feliz, que derramó algunas lágrima, Remus se enterneció con tal imagen que sólo sintió el impulso de volver a abrazarla y decirle que la quería.

Terminando así la guardia, Remus se ofreció a acompañarla a su departamento en el centro del Londres mágico, aprovecharon en caminar, el tiempo que ellos estuvieran juntos era muy preciado, así que al llegar a la puerta del departamento, Remus no quería apartarse de ella y ella de él.

Me tengo que ir – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa fingida.

No, no necesariamente, puedes quedarte conmigo, estás cansado y tienes que dormir – ella no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Si tu lo quieres así será- creía que era una broma de parte de ella.

Bueno pasa – abrió la puerta y alcanzo a ver un sillón bastante cómodo frente a una chimenea, un mesón que daba a la cocina y varias puertas alrededor de la habitación.

ponte cómodo – le dijo señalándole el sillón y apuntando la varita hacia la chimenea provocando en ella un fuego abrigador- quieres un chocolate caliente?

Si, gracias- le dijo con una mirada más que feliz.

Esta bien – y indicando con la varita a la cocina hizo aparecer una bandeja con dos tazas un uno panecillos.

Después de haber disfrutado Remus de un sabroso chocolate y en compañía de su bella dama, sólo le quedaba descansar, pero con ella cerca suyo no podía conciliar el sueño así que ambos optaron por seguir con la conversación, el estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea ella se levanto del piso donde estaba sentada y se recostó en las piernas de Remus.

- Remus te quiero tanto- le decía con los ojos cerrados.

Yo también te quiero Nymph. – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Y sin más, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, sin dejar de pensar en el otro; y el sueño de estar juntos ahora era una realidad.

N/A: Hola, espero que le haya gustado, les pido mil disculpas por mi retraso pero es que estaba con los estudios, bueno cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido y anticipadamente les agradezco que leas mi historia, prometo no retrasarme más.

Besos, abrazos y buenos deseos para ustedes.

Elizabeth Tonks.


End file.
